


Broken Empires

by SarahTwilight



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahTwilight/pseuds/SarahTwilight
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world, all anyone wants to do is survive. However, not everyone has the same definition or means of survival. For Vivienne, the leader of a criminal organization, it means keeping her people safe, getting jobs done on time, and staying far from authorities.Aside from this please note this is my first public writing, I understand I have much to work on. Please give me pointers, I am understanding, and I hope to get better and better.





	Broken Empires

Moonlight poured into the large room from gaps in the roof, the air thick with the scent mildew. Ivy grew on the interior walls, and dirt dusted the flooring in a fine powder. What was once a proud small castle, was merely remains of once gloirous past, long before the fallout. Now the world was in ruin, some even refer to it as "the dead planet" or "The Wastes". However, Vivienne knew it as home. Sitting in her disheveled throne, Vivienne impatiently tapped her long nails on the arm rest. Minutes later, her guards brought in the man that betrayed her trust. They threw him in front off her. He stumbled until he fell on his knees. "Victor." Was the only word she uttered. Studying his face, she could see the dried blood from his mouth and nose from when he was interrogated. "Hello Vivienne." Victor spat, smug as ever, his voice like venom. "Obviously, you know I dont take kindly to having my people killed, or our information given to any rivals or authorities." She started, "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." To this, Victor chuckled "I have information you'd like." She rolled her eyes "You have been on my team long enough to know I have heard that before." He began to count down. 5. What was he doing? 4. "Why are you counting?" 3. He is ignored her. 2. Increasingly irritating her. 1. Before she could say much else, a flash of orange and white blew open the doors. Of course he had ratted out their headquarters. Quickly, Vivienne grabbed Victor by his raven coloured hair and ran, escaping the horrific scene that was about to unfold.


End file.
